


A Tiger's Gaseous Experiment and A Panthers Punishment

by Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (actual punishment in part 2), Farting, M/M, Masturbation, caught red-handed, farting during masturbation, farting during sex, farting fetish, gaseous!Kagami, hardcore yaoi (part 2), mentions of punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki/pseuds/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami gets this idea to wear Aomine's shorts after they had come out of the dryer since he used to do it to his own before he feels the familiar rumble of gas. This leads to him farting in Aomine's shorts and getting horny to the point of him hella jerking it. Aomine comes home and catches him in the act before getting the idea to put on Kagami's old shorts and do the same. Smex time ensures and with lots of farting in each others shorts while a very important someone was right outside, listening to every sound...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tigers Gaseous Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Summary For Part 1: (Part 1) Kagami comes home to see a note from Aisara saying that the laundry was done. He takes the note off and the first thing on the pile is Aomine's basketball shorts. For no reason, he takes off his uniform and leaves the jersey off while slipping on the Touou shorts. Comfortable, he lays on the bed while playing with his phone until, he starts feeling rumbling in his stomach. He starts farting in Aomine's shorts, getting extremely turned on by it to the point, he starts hella jerking it...until Aomine comes home and catches him in the act...
> 
>  
> 
> Something I thought up out of the blue, kay? Don't judge me... *blushes cause I was totally not wearing my Kagami shorts while writing this*

Door opened.  
       Huh?  
**CHACK!**  
Door closed.  
       What the..

      Kagami walked over to the dryer and saw the new stacks of folded clothes on it. He pondered in his head as to who could've done it since he was at work and Aomine was as well, plus...Aomine couldn't be bothered to get up and do something without something in it for him. He sighed as he tried to figure it out before he saw the black piece of construction paper over Aomine's old high school basketball shorts. He plucked it off as he read the neatly written white peciled writing.

**Dear Taiga-kun,**

_I really hope you don't get mad at me but Alex and I were hanging out here while you were at work. We tried to wait for you, since it was her last day here, but she had to leave early. I bid her farewell, and she says she loves you, before I stayed a bit longer. I noticed that there was a lot of laundry piled up by your bedroom door so I did it for you. I also sorted it into his and yours...PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR IT! I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP, I SWEAR!_

**Love,**   
**Aisa.**

      Kagami sighed as he pulled out his phone as he grabbed his clothes. The phone rang twice before it showed signs of being picked up.

 **???:** _Hello?_  
**Kagami:** Ai...  
**Aisara:** _Ah, Taiga! You're home right?!?_  
**Kagami:** Yes I am and...  
**Aisara:** _Alex said she loves you and she misses you and she wants you to call her._  
**Kagami:** ***puts his shirts away*** I know, I read the note.  
**Aisara:** ***pause*** _....Y-You read that?_  
**Kagami:** Yeah, you don't need to spaz, okay? I'm not mad. *closes that drawer and opens his pants drawer* In fact, that means they're less work for me to do. I was gonna do it when I got back, so thank you.

 **Aisara:** _You're welcome. I thought you'd be mad at me._  
**Kagami:** ***closes that drawer than opens his underwear drawer*** Why would I be mad at you for helping me out?

 **Aisara:** _Cause...your underwear...and his underwear..._  
**Kagami:** Aisa, you've seen us both naked so what's the difference if you touch our underwear to wash it?  
**Aisara:** _He's more gross than you are!_  
**Kagami:** ***closes that drawer before sitting on the bed*** Yeah, I'll give you that.  
**Aisara:** ***silent***  
**Kagami:** Anyway Ai, thank you for your help.  
**Aisara:** _No problem. It's my pleasure to help you..._  
**Kagami:** Anyway, I gotta go now. I gotta put away the rest of the laundry, okay.  
**Aisara:** _Oh no, sure sure! Go ahead._

 **Kagami:** Aisa, stop spazzing. You're just gonna stress yourself out and give yourself another headache.  
**Aisara:** _Okay. See ya Taiga-kun._  
**Kagami:** See ya Aisa.  
**Aisara:** ***hangs up***

      Kagami closed his phone before placing it on the nightstand. He let out a sigh before going back into the living room and grabbing Aomine's clothes. He started to put away his shirts before he stared at his old jersey. Instantly, he was brought back to them being rivals on the court. Every time they saw each other, they were so ready to kick each others asses. Or fuck into oblivion. Or both. Kagami shrugged as he put it in its proper place. Then, he finished that before closing the drawer. After that, he opened the pants drawer and began putting away his pants before leaving his basketball shorts in his hands. They felt so nice. Freshly washed and warm from the dryer. It brought back a nostalogic feeling of when he used to wear his around the house after they had been washed. It felt so nice. Then, he got an idea.

      He casually slipped off his uniform pants and tossed them in the now empty laundry hamper. Then, with just a small bit of hesitation so that he wouldn't feel guilty later, he slipped on Aomine's basketball shorts. Once he did, he was instantly brought back with that nostalogic euphoria. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Now he knew why he liked Aomine so much. Sure, he fell **(strangely enough)** for his personality but the way his ass looked in those shorts, whew! Somebody call the police cause it must be illegal to be that fine! (Leave me alone, I had to!) His ass looked so good in those shorts and the color of them showed off his features even more. He loved the way they felt. He tried to figure out how long he was going to wear them. He started off with "until I put away all the laundry" but that turned into, "until I finish my snack" which eventually turned into, "until Aomine gets home."

      Later, while he was laying on their bed, his phone vibrated. He picked it up and looked at it to see a text from his "brother" Himuro Tatsuya. He smiled as he read it.

From: **FlyingMirageBasketman**  
To: **FlameTigerBasketballGod**

_Hey Taiga, did you call Alex yet? We got off the phone with each other and she said she left your place a few hours ago._

      He chuckled before he replied.

From: **FlameTigerBasketballGod**  
To: **FlyingMirageBasketman**

_No, not yet. I've been putting away laundry and showering. Work was hell today._

      He closed his phone before he got another text a few minutes later.

From: **FlyingMirageBasketman**  
To: **FlameTigerBasketballGod**

_Well, call her soon at least. She'll be worried otherwise._

      Kagami nodded as he replied.

From: **FlameTigerBasketballGod**  
To: **FlyingMirageBasketman**

_I know, I know. Gonna do it now. Ttyl Tatsuya._

      Kagami closed out the text window before dialing Alex's number. It rang once before she answered.

 **Alex:** _TAIGA! YOU REMEMBERED!!!_  
**Kagami:** Of course I did. How was your flight?  
**Alex:** _Alright, I guess. That sempai of yours is very nice to talk to._  
**Kagami:** He still talks to you?  
**Alex:** _Yes. We hang out every now again and we talk about old times a lot._  
**Kagami:** What do you mean by old times?  
**Alex:** _When you used to play basketball, baka._  
**Kagami:** Oh.

 **Alex:** _What were you thinking?_  
**Kagami:** Nothing!  
**Alex:** ***laughs*** _Anyway, you weren't too busy were you?_  
**Kagami:** No. Just relaxing after putting away laudry.  
**Alex:** _You got Aisa's note didn't you?_  
**Kagami:** Yeah. She left it on the- wait, how did you know?  
**Alex:** _She's the one who called me first when I landed here. Then, it was Tatsuya and now you._  
**Kagami:** Oh, okay.

 **Alex:** ***chuckles*** _Anyway, I gotta go back to my team now, Taiga. Call me later, okay?_  
**Kagami:** Sure, will do.  
**Alex:** _Love you._ **(as in mother-son/older sister-little brother love here guys. I don't ship them as a couple)**  
**Kagami:** Love you too.  
**Alex:** ***hangs up***

      Kagami hung up as well and closed out the contact window. Then, he went back to playing with his phone. Just relaxing until....

_**ggggrrrrrr....** _

      He blushed as he felt the bubbles of gas in his stomach. Today, was definitly NOT the day for having the lunch he had earlier. (Use your imagination, my dear readers!) He swallowed hard before he fought back the urge to fart. Now, he could easily take off Aomine's shorts and fart, but he didn't want to. Though, at the same time, he didn't want to fart in Aomine's shorts either. Sure, if they were his, he would have no problem. He had done that before, a million times at least. Especially on the court, which was embarrassing as all hell. He shivered as he remembered the one time that him and Aomine were playing a team match and both of them were having a gasketball game. Then, it hit him.

      Aomine has farted in these before and he was sure he wasn't the only one who farted in their boyfriend's shorts. After all, both had a gas fetish for the other and it wouldn't matter in the end, right. So, with a small amount of hesitation again, he let that small fart slip out. Though, this time and he swore it was because he was wearing his lovers shorts, it felt ten times more of a turn on.

      He groaned as he laid his phone beside him, abandoning the now boring device. He rubbed his stomach as another fart came out, followed by another groan. It felt so damn good in Aomine's shorts. He felt his cock getting hard at his actions. He thought for a second before he began to rub himself over in Aomine's shorts, imagining Aomine's hand on his cock and his other hand on his stomach. Kagami groaned again as another fart erupted into his shorts, heightening his pleasure. He kept at it, farting and groaning, before he slipped his hand into the shorts and began jerking it.

      He bit his lip and tossed back and fourth in bed, as if he was a bitch in heat, while his stomach continued to rumble. As it did, he thought that this day couldn't get any better. He was about to release another fart before the door was opened to reveal a very confused Aomine Daiki. Kagami instantly froze on spot. He instantly took his hand out of the shorts and was going to take them off before Aomine was instantly on the bed, hovering over the crimsonette. "I'll teach you not to fart in my shorts while I'm not around..." Aomine said in that husky, turned-on voice that turned Kagami on before...

**TBC in the next part minna! Loves ya!**


	2. A Panthers Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami gets this idea to wear Aomine's shorts after they had come out of the dryer since he used to do it to his own before he feels the familiar rumble of gas. This leads to him farting in Aomine's shorts and getting horny to the point of him hella jerking it. Aomine comes home and catches him in the act before getting the idea to put on Kagami's old shorts and do the same. Smex time ensures and with lots of farting in each others shorts while a very important someone was right outside, listening to every sound...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Part 2) Aomine catches Kagami in the act of jerking off while farting in Aomine’s old basketball shorts. To punish Kagami, he puts on Kagami’s old shorts and starts farting in them. This, makes Kagami unbelievably horny. Aomine smirks at this before they begin making out, continuing their gaseous symphony, while grinding hard. This continues while they start getting further and further into smexy time. Though, in the midst of doing all of that, they didn’t know that a horny fangirl was sitting right outside their door, enjoying every minute.

      _"I'll teach you not to fart in my shorts while I'm not around..." Aomine said in that husky, turned-on voice that turned Kagami on before..._ he went over to Kagami and laid on top of the crimsonette. Kagami’s breath hitched and his voice was caught in his throat before he grabbed Kagami’s hands. "Take these off and I’ll punish you good." He said and Kagami wanted to say something back but nothing was coming out. He couldn’t find the words to defy Aomine in his present state. So, without further hesitation, Kagami reached for Aomine's button and undid that. Aomine continued to smirk at him as the zipper was undone. Then, Kagami hooked a finger on both sides of Aomine’s pants and slid them off. Once they were off, Aomine got off Kagami and went over to Kagami’s drawers. He knew exactly where Kagami kept his shorts. Right on the very top of his pants drawer. He got them out and put them on. He shivered for a half a second, cause they felt good on him, before laying on the bed next to Kagami and...

_**PPFFFRRRRTTTT.** _

      Kagami gasped before groaning. "Like that, Tiger?" Aomine asked and Kagami bit his lip, his eyes closing in pleasure. "I see by that look, you’re enjoying yourself." Aomine smirks before Kagami groans again. Aomine give a half of a laugh before...

_**PPPRRRRTTT** _

      "Ah, n-not fair!" Kagami groans as he arches his back. "What’s not fair? You farted in mine so I’m just returning the favor." Aomine smiles as he runs his finger across Kagami’s lips. Kagami tries to suck on it but Aomine pulls it back. "Ah, ah, ah tiger. Nice try." He says before Aomine pulls Kagami into his lap and Kagami groans as his clothed ass is met with Aomine’s clothed cock. "You sure are horny tonight, aren’t you tiger? You wanna play with the panthers tonight, right?" Aomine purred in that sexual tone, making Kagami groan out a husky, "Yes..." Aomine smirked at this before his hand was over Kagami’s stomach.

      "Alright, we’ll play then." He said before his lips were on Kagami’s neck. Kagami groaned loudly, as if he was a slut with no control, before he felt his stomach grumble against Aomine’s hand. Kagami blushed before Aomine hummed against his neck, sending waves of pleasure everywhere. Kagami groaned as he cut a rumbling fart against Aomine’s cock, making the bluette groan. Kagami blushed before smirking victoriously. However, his victory was short lived. While he smirking to himself, Aomine pushed his hand into his stomach...hard. Kagami groaned with pain/pleasure and cut another loud, rumbling fart before Aomine snickered while the crimsonette blushed...

      "You’re playing with fire, Tiger. I hope you’re prepared." Aomine smirked harder before Kagami glared at him. "I-I can’t help it! I got gas from lunch!" Kagami shouted in protest and Aomine raised his eyebrow at him. "Did you now? I wonder who’s fault that is..." Aomine said back and it took a minute for it to click in Kagami’s mind before his eyes went wide. "That was...THAT’S WHY YOU GAVE ME THAT THIS MORNING!" Kagami shouted and Aomine howled with laughter. "You finally got it, didn’t you?" Aomine laughed before Kagami instantly broke free and straddled the blue-haired bastard. "I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He shouted as he tried to choke him but Aomine stopped him. "Nuh-uh, baby. Not happening." He smiled before he pushed on Taiga’s stomach more.

      "Hhngh...hey! I-I..." Kagami groaned before he cut another fart right on Aomine’s cock, again. "How does that feel?" Aomine asked and Kagami groaned. "That...actually felt really good. I wanna do it again. H-Help me..." Kagami groaned and Aomine shook his head. "Nope. Hold it tiger cause we’re gonna have some fun now." He said and Kagami whined with need before Aomine began kissing his bare chest. "Aaah..." Kagami groaned as Aomine continued, sucking on his nipples like they were favorite thing in the world. Kagami hissed as his stomach continued to grumble. Aomine knew this and began to rub his stomach, to ease the pain, or be an ass...or both. More than likely both.

      Kagami hissed again as Aomine's lips slowly traveled to his stomach. Aomine could feel the rumbles against his lips and it made him harden. "Damn, you've really got some gas, Bakagami..." Aomine smirked and Kagami's face went red. "Of COURSE I do! You know that shit makes me gassy!" Kagami said and Aomine laughed. "Yeah, but that's okay... you'll be fine later..." He smirked and Kagami froze before Aomine began to kiss and rub his stomach. It felt so damn good. Kagami groaned as more farts bubbled inside him. He could feel them fighting their way to their desired exit but he knew he had to hold it. Shit, that was GONNA hurt soon. He hissed and groaned, trying to focus on Aomine,  
before Aomine began to tongue his bellybutton.

      This...was new. Where did Aomine learn THAT trick? Must've been from those damn magazines of his. He still groaned nonetheless. It still felt good. Way too damn good. He bit his lip as he tried to control himself but when Aomine began to bite the rim of his bellybutton, he lost control and cut a loud fart while Aomine pressed his hand into his stomach.

      "Didn't I say, hold it back?" Aomine asked and Kagami nodded. He felt so helpless. He couldn't even control his gas. Yet, in this state, he couldn't help but fart. It was what his body needed and Aomine...Aomine was being cruel! His body needed relief and Aomine was just making things worse. He wished that Aomine had NOT come home, not caught him in the act, and NOT forced him to hold it back. He swallowed before Aomine conjured up a fart of his own.

       "A-Ahhh..." Kagami groaned when he felt the vibration against himself. "You fart loving whore..." Aomine said and that made Kagami shiver. He LOVED being talked down to when it came to sex. He LOVED being degraded for the gross piece of shit he was. He LOVED it all. So,when those words left Aomine's mouth, Kagami couldn't help BUT groan... making Aomine raise his eyebrow at the crimsonette.

      "So...you LIKE being talked down to after all?" Aomine asked and Kagami hissed in reply. "You like it, you fart loving whore..." Aomine repeated and Kagami groaned as Aomine's hand was pushed into his stomach more. "Your stomach is tight. I bet it's as tight as you used to be." Aomine said and Kagami hissed before...

_**PPPBBBRRRTTT.** _

      He sighed as that felt good before he remembered what Aomine had warned. "I see, you don't get it do you, Tiger?" Aomine asked and Kagami glared at him before his lips were captured by Aomine's. Kagami's eyes went wide for a second before his tongue and Aomine's were dancing with each other in perfect harmony. The two boys continued to make out until...

_**PPPPRRRTTT.** _

      Kagami groaned as he grabbed a handful of Aomine's ass. Aomine hissed as he inhaled deeply, taking in the scents around them. His and Kagami's mixing as one sinfully pleasurable stench. He grew harder as he grinded against Kagami, who greatfully grinded back. Their bodies in sync before Kagami grunted and...

_**PPPRRRTT.** _

      "Aah, that was cute Tiger." Aomine said when they broke for air. The crimsonette glared harshly at him before Aomine smirked. "You want cute? I'll show you cute." He said as his stomach grumbled again. Aomine raised his eyebrow at him before...

_**PPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT.** _

      Kagami sighed in utmost relief, letting his body shake off that feeling of uncomfort before Aomine flipped him over and began rubbing his ass and kneading it as if it was dough.

      "The hell?!? What are you doing, Ahomine?!?" Kagami demanded but got no response from the bluette except for chocolate digits going into his mouth. Kagami groaned against them in frustration before sucking them as if it was a pacifier. Aomine groaned as his beloved's wonderful tongue began to work its magic on his fingers, getting them nice and wet. As that was going on, Aomine had his shorts down to his thighs and was hella jerking it, using his pre-ejaculation as lube, before pulling his fingers back.

      Kagami felt himself tense but Aomine gently rubbed his back with his free hand, coaxing him to relax. Once he was, he pushed one finger past Kagami's tight ring of muscle, making the crimsonette groan and hold it out. He began fingering those walls and rubbing every spot he could touch before Kagami started to itch for more. Though, Aomine could sense this and added a second finger, scissoring and stretching him. This, made Kagami groan and drool onto his hand, the sheets, and pillows. He was panting and groaning from how good it felt before Aomine thought he was well prepared.

      Again, Kagami tensed but was coaxed into relaxing before Aomine pushed inside of Kagami. Kagami's eyes went wide as his asshole stretched, contracting to Aomine's size, making the crimsonette groan loudly. Aomine panted once he was inside before pulling out, only to slam back in, making both of them groan. He repeated this action, this time, pushing Taiga to the pillows and holding him down by his hair. Though, Taiga wasn't complaining. He was groaning loudly, over and over each time he was slammed into. He would never admit it out loud of course but...he LOVED being held down and fucked into oblivion. Maybe...that was one of the reasons him and Aomine got along together in the bedroom so much.

      "Fuck...Daiki, ah. Feels damn good..." Kagami groaned and Aomine smirked. "So you DO like being held down and fucked like a slut, huh Tiger? I knew you were for the longest time." He said and Kagami's face flushed at that while Aomine started jerking Taiga's cock in time to his thrusts. Kagami groaned while Aomine let out a short laugh.

      "I knew you were dying to be held down and fucked by me. I can read you like a book. I knew every time you looked at me, you were fucking me with your eyes. That just makes this moment even more worthwhile...though. I refuse to bottom to you...especially while I'm..." Aomine explained and Kagami's face got redder as redder as he remembered how he literally used to do what he said. Every time he saw that blue haired bastard, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be in those arms. What it would be like to kiss those lips. What would be like...to ride that cock and be fucked so much that he couldn't play the next morning. That would lead to a problem in the way of a game or practice and him having to relieve himself in the locker room shower after it. Luckily, he was NEVER caught. He was ALMOST caught by Kuroko, that silent little bastard (Don't take offence to this! I love Tetsuya, I swear!), but he immediately halted when he saw that flash of light blue hair. After that, he had to hella jerk it to finish before the others came back. He wasn't sure if Kuroko actually saw him but he couldn't take any chances. He wasn't a slut and didn't want to be looked at like that. Especially by his sempai.

       In the privacy of his own home, however, with Aomine currently fucking him like the kink slut he is deep inside, he wanted to take it slow and rough. And apparently, Aomine knew that as well...cause as he was wrapped in his thoughts, Aomine pulled out slowly and slammed right back in, hitting Kagami's prostate dead on.

      "AAAH! Y-YES! THERE AGAIN, AAHH!" Kagami yelled and Aomine snickered. "Damn, who knew you were so sexy when you were horny..." Aomine said as he repeated this action, now rotating his hand back and fourth on Kagami's cock. Kagami hissed, groaned, and yelled out his passions, not caring who heard him, while Aomine finally joined in. He started grunting loudly every time Kagami's walls tightened around his cock when he hit Kagami's favorite spot. And to be fair, Kagami wasn't the only one who the slut of the two of them.

      Aomine was a slut as well and he would NEVER admit that to someone he trusted with his life. He used to fuck Kagami with his eyes as well back in junior high. Not to mention, he had seen Kagami hella jerking in the showers of Touou Academy back in the days. It was right before the winter cup matches and went into the locker rooms to shower. However, Kagami went in right after the final handshake. He looked a little pissed off yet at the same time, unbelievably happy. He had a bright smile to cover up the hint of anger before Tetsu tried to follow him. He told Tetsu to stay put and Tetsu gave him a weird look before nodding. "Must be self-conscious or some shit like that." Aomine thought as he smirked. So, just to be an ass, he sneaked into their locker room only to hear sounds of groaning and hissing.

      "Must be some horny sunnva bitch in the stalls again..." The Touou ace thought before he remembered Kagami leaving so quickly. "Was that Kagami in there, hella jerking it?" He thought and then denied it. There was NO WAY a guy like Kagami Taiga would masturbate in public. Especially in his arch enemies' school locker rooms. He silently opened the door and walked into the back near where the showers were. One was on and the groans from it kept getting louder and louder as he kept getting closer and closer. Once he got at least 5 feet away, there was NO WAY he could mistake that voice for someone else. That was definitely Kagami fucking Taiga.

      "What the fuck is that bastard doing?" He asked himself even though it was pretty clear what he was doing. He listened closer as the groans switched from short grunts to long dragged out groans of ecstasy. Aomine bit his lip as he listened. He felt the need to almost take care of his own hard-on before...

_**PPPRRRRTTT.** _

      "A-Aahh. Shit, I need to sta-ah-...stop holding back." He heard Kagami groan. "What the...the fuck?!? He's into..." Aomine started to think before his heart began to pound. "What the...no. I can't be into it too..." He thought as his cock bounced in reply as if to say, "Yeah ya are, dumbass." Aomine sighed silently before he felt his hand going over to his hard-on. He started rubbing himself over in his shorts, biting his lip to not make a sound, before he sat down on one of the benches...just listening to Kagami's music. Sure, Aomine loved music, one would say as much as Aisara does (I LOVE MUSIC! MUSIC IS LIFE! *clears throat* Um...anyway...) but he had to say, Kagami's was the best. The mix of gas, groans, and water made Aomine tremble with ecstasy himself. Now, Aomine was your typical horny teenager who when he saw something he liked, he wanted it and wanted it all to himself but this...was something he knew he could NEVER have. He almost wanted to record it before...

_**SKRRT, SKRRT, SKRRT.** _   
_**DROP....DROP....DROP...** _

      The water and shower suddenly came to a halt. Aomine froze on spot. He had to get out of there NOW, If Kagami caught him here, hella jerking it while listening to him in the shower, god only KNOWS what would happen to him. So, without hesitation, he ran silently into one of the bathroom stalls and pretended to take a shit with his music in. That way, if Kagami came this way and saw him, he wouldn't be as angry. Sure, he'd be angry but at least...he didn't hear Kagami's...session. That would be awkward for not only Aomine...but Kagami as well.

      Though, he put his headphones in and didn't turn on the music, just listened to Kagami's panting from further back. It was so erotic. He could get used to this. He should have Satsuki set up practice matches with Seirin more often. Then, that symphony...would always be there. He really wished he had recorded it but it was too late for that. While he was busy in his thoughts, he didn't even hear the door beside him open and close. He looked over only to see pale legs there.

      He froze a second time. Only one person with black, red and white shorts had THAT pale of legs...Tetsuya Kuroko. He only prayed that he wouldn't be found out. He hoped that Kuroko would finish quickly and move on. He knew that if he was found here, he would get yelled at by not only Taiga but also the rest of Seirin when they got in here. That lead him to thinking of how Kagami knew how to finish so fast. It was almost as if he had been doing this for a while. He got lost in his thoughts again before he heard a very surprised, almost angry Kagami Taiga shout, "DAMMIT KUROKO! I THOUGHT I SAID WAIT!"

      "I'm sorry Kagami-kun. I couldn't wait any longer. I was about to ruin my shorts because of you." He said and Kagami sighed while Aomine stifled laughter. "Are our sempai coming in yet?" He asked and Kuroko must've shook his head no cause Kagami sighed in relief. "That's good. You know how I am." He said and Aomine blushed. "Kuroko knew that Kagami jerked off in the shower, farting like there was no end?!?" He thought and Kuroko must've nodded this time cause Kagami sighed again. "I do not know why Kagami-kun is self-conscious. Our sempai as well as Furi, Fukuda, and Kawahara don't look at each other when we come out of the showers." He said and Kagami sighed again. "It's not that Kuroko...it's just...I feel like they watch me and it makes me nervous. I can't deal with that kind of pressure..." He said and Kuroko must've nodded again.

      "I understand." Kuroko said and Kagami probably mumbled "thank you." before some footsteps got closer. "Where are you going Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked and Kagami stopped. "Bathroom. You take your shower, okay?" He said and Kuroko must've nodded again. Though, Aomine froze again. Kagami was coming this way. He was gonna get caught! Though, judging by where his voice was, if he ran out now, he'd get caught red handed. He couldn't have that. So, he just sat tight, his ass was gonna be stuck to the seat when he was done, before Kagami opened the door that Kuroko was previously in and closed it.

      "I've got to finish in here. Otherwise, it'll hurt later..." Kagami whispered as he did something. What, Aomine didn't know, before Kagami grunted in pain. Aomine froze a third time. Was he really taking a shit or...something else? If it was something else, what was it? He felt himself shiver with disgust before...

_**PPRRTT.** _

      "Ugh...it feels real good to release that built up gas..." He hissed before Aomine nearly groaned on spot. He was so close to it and that made it ten times better. He had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from groaning as Kagami kept going. Two, four, eight...he lost count. He was drowning in it and he was so happy. He nearly creamed his pants before the door was opened and more voices came in. Aomine took that as his sign to leave. After all, he was sure Kagami was done now. Which, by the sound of him flushing to make it look like he wasn't farting his ass off, made Aomine know he was done. Why, he did the same thing in their locker room. Not that he would tell anyone of course and totally understood Kagami's predicament but before Kagami got out, he got out first and silently ran past the Seirin players as if he was Tetsu, unnoticed. Kagami didn't even know he was there...he could live another day.

      And now that he was here with Kagami Taiga himself with a stomach full of gas and his ass full of Aomine's cock, he couldn't be happier. This was everything he had (secretly) ever wanted. He was going to make this a moment they would never forget. So, without any sense of regret, he pulled back out slowly and slammed back in, making sure to hit his Tiger's favorite spot.

      Kagami, on the other hand, was loving every minute of it as well. He groaned out loudly every time that spot was hit. He swore he was seeing stars, it felt so good, as his stomach grumbled. He knew there was more farts to come after this was over and he was sure that Aomine would love it just as much. After all, Aomine isn't a quiet as he thinks he is. He's not Kuroko, no matter HOW hard he tries.

      He heard Aomine that day. He knew that Aomine had walked in when he heard the door open. His sempai were still talking, the rest of Touou went to their locker room, and Kuroko was with them. So Aomine was the only left option. Though, it surprisingly didn't startle him. In fact, it made him hotter. He felt even more turned on by it, as if he WANTED Aomine to come find him and fuck him. However, he knew Aomine was keeping his distance so he wouldn't get caught. So, that's when he started to feel the gas from lunch before.

      He wasn't going to hide it, not for Aomine, he hoped that would make him leave. So, he began farting during his masturbation. However, that made Aomine stay. So, Aomine was a fart slut like he was. That made Kagami smile. He knew that Aomine was more than likely jerking off with him and he wanted to see it from himself so he shut off the shower. However, that scared him away into the stalls. He cursed himself before Kuroko came in and used the stall next to Aomine's...then walked over to Kagami, startling him. The two exchanged words before Kagami walked over to the stalls to see Aomine's feet there. Though, he wasn't going to say anything and ruin the one chance though. So, sitting in the one next to Aomine, he began farting again. He knew that Aomine was near bursting by now and he was going to make both of them cum. Though, just before both of them were about to shoot, his sempai came in and started walking towards the showers. That's when he knew Aomine had left, luckily unnoticed by his sempai. He was so close too. Though, he'd have next time...right?

      And damn was he right. His ass was gonna hurt in the morning but he didn't care. He couldn't wait to make them cum with his gas. Though, he was sure Aomine was going to join in. That would be totally okay with Kagami. After all, gaseousness is hella sexy.

      Both were lost in their thoughts before Kagami felt his stomach and balls tighten. "A-Aahh...D-Daiki I...cumming...cumming!" He groaned and Aomine panted. "M-Me too...O-Oh Taiga...feels damn good..." Aomine groaned back as he sped up the pace, hitting Kagami's favorite spot repeatedly, making Kagami finally spill his load onto the sheets below him. Aomine kept going, as if to race his orgasm, before he too...spilled deep into Taiga's ass.

      Both of them panted while Aomine pulled out. Aomine smirked at him and Kagami smiled back. Then, letting the cum spill out from his ass, Kagami pulled Aomine's shorts back on and...

_**PPPPRRRRRTTTT.** _

      "Still gassy after that?" Aomine asked and Kagami nodded. "Very...rub my tummy please Daiki..." He said an innocent yet husky voice that Aomine couldn't refuse. So, pulling Kagami's shorts back on, he flipped their position so that Kagami was on top of him and both were making out, holding each other, grinding...and of course...farting in each others shorts.

      Though, what they didn't know, was a very proud and happy fangirl was outside their door, recording everything she heard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aisa, you sneaky bitch. ((Yeah I know I am!)) anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. I sure did...lol. I got juicy blackmail if those two piss me off. ((Aisa, be nice!)) Alright, alright. Anyway, like I said, I hope you enjoyed and leave a comment and favorite me! Thank you! ~ Aisara Iwasaki.


End file.
